2017 Championship Game Naming Tournament - Final Four
Introduction Welcome to another edition of Tournament Tuesday. While the league may have taken the 4th of July off, the fireworks still flew in the championship game name competition. As expected, we had some close competitions, with Million Dollar Game vs. The Eternal Glory Bowl coming down to the 9th and final vote. Four names remain. LET’S GOOO… Elite Eight Results The Heart and Soul Bowl (6) vs. The Festival of Champions (3) The Heart and Soul Bowl showed a lot of heart and soul (and bowl) in their takedown of the Fest o’champs. Festival always sounded to me like a tournament name, not a championship game name. With that being said, I still thought this was one of the stronger names submitted and I might make use of it somewhere. Twenty points to the Festival creator for a great name! ---- The Glory Bowl (5) vs. The GGoAT of the Year (4) GGoAT went out in a blaze of Glory Bowl last week. Acronyms are hot in the streets through the sweet sixteen but they lose steam as we get down to the powerhouse names. I still think F.A.T.E. is the GGoAT of acronyms. ---- The Eternal Glory Bowl (5) vs. The Million Dollar Game (4) BAH GAWD. THAT'S ETERNAL GLORY BOWL'S MUSIC! What a showdown. Eternal Glory took a 2-0 lead before surrendering the next 4 votes to Million Dollar Game. But then EG won the last three votes to complete the come from behind victory. I won’t make a Falcons Super Bowl reference here because it might hurt Patrick’s feelings too much. So this is me absolutely NOT making a Super Bowl 51 reference. ---- The Game of Games (5) vs. The Lord of the League Bowl (4) Holy shit! I do not believe what I just saw. I feel like Mel Kiper if the Browns drafted a punter with their first round pick. Great fight by Lord of the League, the favorite to come out of the south bracket, but somehow Game of Games pulls off a massive upset and heads to the Final Four. The Final Four The Heart and Soul Bowl vs. The Glory Bowl The equivalent of having the two number one seeds face off in the Super Bowl, the North bracket championship looked to always be heading towards a Heart and Soul vs. Glory Bowl showdown (say that five times fast). While Heart and Soul is a more general, even generic, name, Glory Bowl is applicable specifically to the trophy name. However, Heart and Soul feels more like a name that meshes with the message of the league, while Glory Bowl leans heavily on it’s comedic play on words. We all need heart and soul to win, but what we are fighting for is glory. Therefore, both of these names would make great championship game names. ---- The Game of Games vs. The Eternal Glory Bowl What the fuck happened in the south? I guess there was never really much talent to begin with. We had the I Wan Da Gol, the All the Marbles Game, the Cup of Groot. No real juggernauts here. But still, an anticlimactic semi-final in south bracket. What more is there to say about these two names? Game of Games is self-explanatory and Eternal Glory Bowl is just Glory Bowl with Eternal added to the beginning. Game of Games seems way too simple, and Eternal Glory Bowl doesn’t distinguish itself very much from the trophy name, so it also seems too simple. The Eternal Glory Bowl teams fight for the Eternal Cup of Glory. The Game of Games winner is…Game of Games Champion? But one of these two choices will head to the final matchup. Is Eternal Glory better than just plain Glory? Is Game of Games any different from say..The Greatest Game of All-Time of the Year? Is the North bracket going to smash whichever name comes out of the South? Or does the league prefer one of these basic names to the more flashy Northerners? LoC Random Answer of the Week Okay, I have to say something. I hope you’re all sitting down. Now when I say this, I don’t want anyone’s feelings to get hurt. I know we are all sensitive. You ready? ' ' ' You people are too fucking afraid of change. Yeah, I get it. We got it good here. I run the best fantasy league on the planet Earth and since there are no aliens because God only loves us I pretty much run the best fantasy football league in the Universe. But guys, it’s a game. Don’t you want fun new challenges? Like even a little bit? A new rule or a new team or a new challenge? Anything? Holy crap! ' ''' '''So anyway, there was a smattering of answers this week. Mostly people afraid of change. The biggest responses were for an added bench spot and an RB spot. Here is my problem with a bench spot: The added bench spot makes it easier to stash a player that you might want once in a while because it’s a 10-team league and there is a lot of talent on the market. Well, that’s part of the game. You have to pick and choose who you sacrifice to the free agent depths and who you stash. If someone else scoops him up, yeah bro too bad you should have found a way to keep him on your tiny ass bench. If your team is so nasty that you can’t afford to keep a guy that’s on you. Don’t be so good. I feel like this league already has a lot of bench spots and the two IR spots. RB spot...curious enough some of the people who are nasty with RBs voted for this...hmmm… Anyway, two bonus LoC Questions this week pertaining to our top two answers from last week. Important Dates * 7/18 Last Two Revealed (5th round voting begins) * 7/25 Championship Game Name Winner /Off-Season Winner Announced * 8/6 Dues Payment Deadline (Pay your dues ASAP. The off-season winner will get their dues reimbursed by me personally. There isn’t a way to exempt someone from paying in the Yahoo system). * 8/9 Schedule/Draft Order Release Write-up * 8/23 Keeper Deadline (after this date if you have not submitted keepers to me you don’t get keepers) * 8/27 LoC Draft - 8pm ET (That’s 8pm Rhode Island time, not 8pm California time, remember some of you® yahoos are set to Pacific). * 9/3 Week 1 Power Rankings Write-up * 9/7 Week 1 Kickoff Vote Are the Glory Bowl's destined for a Glory Glory showdown? Will Game of Games take on Heart and Soul? You decide.